If You Wanted a Song Written About You, All You
by Draco Oblivion
Summary: This is a song fic of, "If You Wanted a Song Written About You, All You Had to Do Was Ask" by Mayday Parade. It tells the story of heart break and how it's not the end, things get better. Enjoy!


**A/N: Well this is really different from my previous stories so don't flame me too bad :P**

**I would just like to thank Mayday Parade for inspiring this one shot and The Accident-Prone Klutz because I wouldn't of heard about Mayday Parade if it wasn't for her :)  


* * *

**

Rain smashed against the window of the small grey apartment as the same thing on a smaller scale happened inside. The boy sat there his hands gripping the photo frame creating small fractures in the glass as the build-up of his tears poured off the edge. His blonde hair waved wildly as his whole body shook from grief, he just couldn't see a light at the end of the tunnel.

The blonde haired angel smiling up at him didn't help the recovery as all he could think of was _him _being on the receiving end of the smile. _Him _gazing into her face every morning. _Him _being the one to cause her beautiful laughter. The boy snapped at the thought of _his _lips on hers and the glass shattered mixing red drops with the clear pool in the corner of the frame. The boy saw none of this, his eyes locked onto the blue eyes he loved as he thought back to a happier time.

The two had just started dating and they were nothing but smiles. The sound of laughter followed them everywhere and they were so… so happy. Roxas looked into the Namine's eyes as they creased in the most endearing way he could imagine. The way that her face completely collapsed when she laughed, the way it looked so honest, it was one of the many reasons he would take a bullet for her. It was one of the many reasons he knew upon seeing her smile for the first time that he'd spend his life trying to make her happy.

They laughed at the most random things and there was a spark produced with even the lightest touch. The two normally quiet people were so alive when they were together, they were so happy, they were so in love. Every moment was electric for them and hours could pass just looking at each other. They would randomly end all and any conversations to hear each other's voice and would stay up all night talking. They were always there for each other.

His friends especially Axel called him whipped but he didn't care because he was in love and had the most amazing girl ever. They spent all there time together, whether they ate together or Namine was drawing more pictures of Roxas or even if they were just hanging out, they were happy, perfect. They experienced so much together and were happier than they ever thought that they could be.

Then things started to change. They had been together for months but then all of a sudden she became more distant. Roxas still felt it every time he looked into her eyes, he was consumed by love and saw nothing else, but then she would look away. It was as if she couldn't stand to look at him or like she was trying to hide something. She wouldn't look at him in the same way and every laugh seemed strained. She wouldn't kiss him the way she used to. Every time they had before it seemed like they were the only ones in existence and neither of them cared, they were enveloped by an all-consuming bliss. Now whenever they kissed she seemed distracted, every time he initiated anything she would pull away and she felt… cold.

That's when he started to hear the name. _Sora_, they used to talk about everything, they would talk about what happened at her art school and Roxas's job and laugh through all the others frustrations until everything seemed alright, but then she stopped until she started mentioning _him. _Sora the boy she had been paired with for her project. He had been the person who she would be talking to on the phone or the house she'd be at when she told Roxas to stop worrying. He would be the one whose jokes she'd be laughing at days later when Roxas's failed to elicit even a chuckle out of pity.

She would never say anything and would avoid any talk of Sora that she didn't start. She always did hate confrontations. They would spend days apart without proper conversations and when he did call she would say she was busy but he was sure he'd hear another voice in the background. The pictures she drew then started to become less Roxas based, his eyes became _his _eyes, his smile would become _his_ and though he wouldn't say anything he always suspected that his arms around Namine would become _his_ arms around the love of Roxas's life. He always wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt but he knew he was acting a fool. He started to become more and more depressed and sleep depraved and just hoped that when he was up at 3 o'clock she wasn't seeing _his_ face.

Eventually she started complaining and saying he had changed but that was only because she wouldn't admit the truth. Eventually he had had enough and just snapped. All of the looks he would get when he went to her art school to see her; they all acted like they were in on a secret he had no idea about. Whether it was a smug silence or the apologetic pity, he could see it, the same look he'd get from the people he thought were mutual friends, but apparently not. He couldn't take it, it just built up and it was the last straw when she accused HIM of being the one to change.

He couldn't take it so he followed her and sat on his the front of his car and watched her with _him, _Sora, through the bedroom window; he continued to watch as she kissed him, touched and started to take off her clothes. He continued to watch when the two of them were pressed against the window and then the bed and then he watched as they lay together. He even continued to watch as Sora went to open the window and looked out in a wide eyed silence at the crushed boy stared with tears pouring out of his eyes. He also continued to watch when Namine was told and shot up to stare into his eyes and continued to watch when she ran out to explain. She came up with all the excuses under the sun. Further proving he was right about her having a problem with the truth. But he couldn't continue to watch when she began to cry, when she pleaded with him and when she attempted to proclaim her love. He simply shrugged her off got into his car speeeding off as the rain drops ricocheted off of the car after telling her, "I'd rather die than be with you".

The boy was shocked out of his stupor as a loud banging was heard from the door. "ROXAS, ROXAS! Open up!" the boy looked down at the photo of his angel, the person he lived for, who continued to smile up at him, but he felt no spark and he felt no love. He slowly placed the photo face down knowing that the flame between the two had begun to die. He then smiled as he went to greet the one person who had truly always been there for him. He opened the door with a sad smile, "Xion".


End file.
